


Low-Card Results

by sorryuser



Category: Kian and Jc - Fandom, KianandJc
Genre: KianandJc - Freeform, KnJ, M/M, Shower Sex, jian - Freeform, kian and jc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the morning after Kian and Jc recorded the video "Low-Card Dirty Confessions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low-Card Results

It's a normal morning. Kian waking up in Jc's arms, their legs tanged in the sheets, and the sun pouring in from the blinds. Yesterday they'd filmed a videos, a very dirty video. "Low-Card Dirty Confessions."

A lot was expressed, but the one thing that's been on Kian's mind is the type of porn Jc watches. "Shower sex." It repeats in his head, and he knows that they've never done it in the shower because he didn't know Jc wanted to do it in there.

So, he turns in Jc's arms, "Wake up," He says, getting up on his forearm and blowing on Jc's face, knowing it annoys him.

Jc swats the air lazily, accidentally hitting Kian's nose. He opens an eye, "What?" He asks, voice hoarse.

"It's time to take a shower," Kian states, getting out of bed, his boxers clinging tightly to his hips. Jc watches as he disappears into the bath, then his head reappears, "Are you coming?" He hears Kian ask.

"Hopefully soon?" Jc retorts, cocking an eyebrow at him and quickly gets out of bed, following Kian into the bathroom.

He can hear Kian laugh before Jc walks in and shuts the door, looking at Kian in lust, seeing his boxers already discarded and the shower running, filling the room with steam.

Kian walks up to him, wrapping his arms around Jc's neck and kissing him deeply, "Is this something you've always wanted to do?" He asks against Jc's lips.

Jc's arms tighten around Kian's waist, bringing him impossibly closer, "Fucking you in the shower? Honestly, yeah."

"Then come on," Kian says, letting Jc strip down then leading him into the shower.

Jc has his back towards the shower head, the warm water hitting his back. His hands instantly going to grip Kian's ass, pulling him close again, causing them both to get wet now.

"How are we gonna do this?" Kian giggles, giving Jc that smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

"Turn around," Jc answers, grinning against his back now. His hands run up and down Kian's arms, pushing them up to have Kian hold himself up against the opposite wall.

His cock slides easily between Kian's ass, despite the water being a not so great substitution for lube.

He places two fingers in front of Kian's mouth, "Suck," He says, feeling Kian immediately ingulf Jc's fingers in his mouth. With his fingers now coated with spit, he starts to push his fingers into Kian, cautious not to hurt him.

Kian whimpers out, immediately muttering, "Keep going," Before Jc could pull out.

Soon he's scissoring Kian, small moans and cries escaping his mouth, "Fuck me, please." He begs pulling off of Jc's fingers.

Jc spits into his hand a couple times and coats his cock, teasing Kian with the tip, "What brought this on?" He asks.

"Is this really the right time to ask- _ah_ \- questions?" He responds.

Taking matters into his own hands he sinks himself onto Jc's cock, pushing himself all the way down using the wall as support. The questions is kicked from Jc's head.

"Oh god!" Kian screams when Jc begins fucking into him with more force.

There's no doubt that there's water all over the floor of the bathroom. But right now, none of them really care. Their wet bodies glide together smoothly, Jc grabbing Kian's wet hair and pulling his head back.

" _Fuck_ , Jc. You're so big," Kian moans, standing up straight and grabbing both of Jc's hands to bring them around himself, making them closer and the angle even better for Kian.

Jc pulls out, moving Kian quickly. Kian's back is against the shower wall with one leg bent up to his side rested on the shower seat. Jc bends his legs slightly to enter Kian from underneath. They're facing each other, their chests rubbing against one another. Kian's arms wrapped tightly around Jc's neck and his head knocks back against the shower wall.

Then suddenly Kian's vision gets clouded and his body's heavier, "You’re gonna make me pass out," He mumbles, hands coming to stabilize himself on Jc's shoulders.

Jc's thrusts slow, "Shit, Kian. Are you alright? Do you wanna stop?" He asks, holding Kian up by his hips.

Kian just chuckles, "Fuck. No."

A few more thrusts and Kian's coming, his body jerking slightly, arms curling in on himself. He let's out a long strangled whimper as Jc's keeps fucking him until he's coming inside of Kian.

They both breathe heavily before breaking apart and getting washed up, the water now cold. After they're out of the shower, they dry off and cuddle up in bed again.

"Were you jealous about what I said in the video yesterday?" Jc asks, smirking against the back of Kian's neck.

"Fuck you." Kian says simply, making Jc laugh loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS THERE NO JIAN WORKS? SHIT I HAD TO MAKE MY OWN!


End file.
